un voyage au coeur des étoiles chapitre 3
by Major Jackson
Summary: Deux enlèvements et une révelation...


**Un voyage au cœur des étoiles**

Auteur : Aurélie Jackson

E-mail : : un peu d'aventure et romance

Résumé : Deux personnes se font enlever et un secret est révélé…

Disclamer : les perso ne sont pas à moi (à part Aurélie Angie et Johan) et je ne gagne pas d'argent

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires !!!

**Chapitre 3: L'enlèvement**

Sam et Jack regardaient la personne qui accompagnait Aurélie et Daniel avec inquiétude, puis Sam se décida à parler.

Sam : Papa !!! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Jacob (amusé) : J'avais rendez-vous avec Jack ce matin ! Mais apparemment il est occupé !

Aurélie et Daniel explosèrent de rire.

Sam : Vous allez voir vous deux ! Je vais vous…

Jack : Euh… on en reparlera peut être plus tard lorsqu'on sera… euh… habillés !

Sam (gênée a son tour) : Oui en effet !! Tout le monde dehors !!!

Ils se retirèrent et Sam et Jack osaient à peine se regarder.

Sam (à contre cœur) : Je crois qu'on va devoir tout oublier… une fois de plus…

Jack (résigné) : Vous avez raison Carter !

Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard en salle de briefing. 

Jack (s'adressant à tous) : J'aimerais que vous oubliez ce que vous avez vu ! Nous avons été manipulés et ce n'est pas significatif !

En disant cela il se blessait tout comme il la blessait…

Aurélie (consternée) : Fuir, toujours fuir…

Ils terminèrent de préparer la mission prévue pour le jour même. A 10h00 précise SG-1, sans le Major Jackson, partit pour P4X852.

Aurélie (souriant) : Alors mon Général, comment s'est passée la nuit dernière ?

Jack : Major…

Aurélie : Que s'est-il passé quand nous sommes partis ?

Jack : Major…

Aurélie (suppliante) : Allez ! Dites-moi !!!

Jack (amusé) : Vous devenez pire que Daniel !

Aurélie (souriante) : Je m'incline devant votre mutisme ! Je file voir Johan ! Sam m'a dit qu'elle restait quelques jours…

Jack sourit, il appréciait beaucoup lui aussi la petite effrontée, décidée, blagueuse… et si jolie… Elle ressemblait à sa tante…

A sa sortie de l'ascenseur, la jeune femme sentit quelque chose lui sauter dessus… Johan…

Aurélie (la prenant dans ses bras) : Tu vas bien ma puce ?

Johan (souriant de toutes ses dents) : Oouuuuuiiiiiiiii !!!!

Aurélie : Tu as déjà pris ton petit dèj ?

Johan : Non, j'y allais !

Aurélie : Alors je t'invite au mess !

La jeune militaire s'occupa de la petite toute la matinée, puis alors qu'elles étaient dans les quartiers du Major, quelqu'un frappa. Un officier inconnu était à la porte, elle ne comprenait pas mais lorsque ses yeux s'illuminèrent, tout devint plus clair. Elle serra l'enfant contre elle pour la protéger.

Aurélie : Pourquoi ?

Soldat : Mon maître vous veut… Toutes les deux…

Aurélie : Moi, je comprends ! Mais laissez Johan tranquille ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant !

Soldat : Il me la faut aussi ! Tu comprendras plus tard !

Il attrapa la jeune femme et la petite sans ménagement, puis les conduisit à la salle d'embarquement. Aurélie se débattait mais elle ne faisait pas le poids face au symbiote. La porte des étoiles était déjà ouverte. Elle eut juste le temps de voir un Général abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait et de crier « Aidez-nous mon Général. », avant de passer la porte.

Le Général ne dit mot à personne. Il revêtit des habits de mission, des armes et tout l'équipement.

Jack (à Siler) : Faites immédiatement revenir SG-1 ! Je laisse le commandement au Colonel Carter durant mon absence.

Personne ne commenta son geste. Il se sentait coupable : un Goa'uld s'était fait passé pour un de ses hommes sans qu'il ne le remarque et il avait laissé Aurélie et Johan seules pour éviter les questions embarrassantes du Major. Et surtout, il n'avait rien pu faire pour elles…

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il franchit la porte…

Pendant ce temps, Aurélie et Johan se retrouvaient dans une cellule sombre et crasseuse. La petite pleurait dans un coin de la pièce.

Aurélie (essayant d'être rassurante) : Viens dans mes bras ma chérie !

Johan vint rapidement se nicher dans les bras de la jeune femme, toujours en pleurant. La militaire ne parvenait pas à la calmer.

Aurélie (inquiète) : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ma puce ?

Johan (entre deux sanglots) : Je… je veut ma Maman !

Aurélie (surprise) : Mais tu ne les vois pas souvent pourtant ton papa et ta maman !

Johan : Je connais pas mon papa ! Mais Maman, elle… elle voulait pas que je dise que c'est ma maman…

Aurélie ne comprenait que trop bien le sens de ses paroles…

Aurélie (sous le choc) : C'est Sam ta maman ! N'est ce pas ?

Johan (sanglotant) : Oui…

Aurélie réfléchissait à la situation. Johan était la fille de Sam… Mais pourquoi n'avait elle rien dit à personne ? Qui est le père ? Et surtout, pourquoi Apophys la veut-il ?

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un nouveau prisonnier…

Jack : Salut les filles ! Je savais pas quoi faire alors je suis venu vous voir !

Aurélie ne put réprimer un sourire et Johan partit se blottir dans les bras du Général. Ne sachant comment réagir, il l'entoura de ses bras.

_**Radio**_

Sam : Mon Général ! Où êtes vous ?

Jack : Euh… la… je suis dans une cellule, avec une jolie jeune femme ! D'ailleurs je crois bien que je vais la piquer à Daniel !

Daniel : Jack ! N'y pense même pas !

Jack (amusé) : Ben si justement, j'y pense ! Embrassez moi Major !

Aurélie (riant) : Mais oui !! Bien sûre !!!

Daniel : Dès qu'on vous sort de la, je vous tue !!!

Johan (suppliante) : Je peux lui parler…

Aurélie : Sam, quelqu'un voudrait te parler.

Johan : C'est Johan ! Tu vas bien ?

Sam : Oui ma chérie ! Et toi ?

Johan : oui, Jack et Aurélie s'occupent bien de moi… Mais tu me manques Maman… 

Sam : Tu me manques aussi mon ange !

Johan : Je suis désolé mais j'ai dit à Aurélie que tu es ma maman ! C'était trop difficile…

Sam : Ne t'en fais pas mon petit cœur ! Je ne t'en veut pas pour sa et de toute façon ils auraient tous fini par le savoir !

Johan : Je t'aime Maman…

Sam : Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce…

Le grésillement signalant la fin de l'échange ramena Sam à la réalité. Teal'c et Daniel la regardaient médusés.

Daniel (posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie) : Sam… Pourquoi nous as-tu caché ça ?

Sam : Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de Johan, j'ai voulu garder l'enfant parce que j'étais consciente que c'était ma seule chance d'être mère même si je venais de quitter son père, Pete. Il ne devait rien savoir, jamais, ni vous, ni le Général, ni personne… Seule Janet et mon père étaient au courrant et ils n'ont jamais rien dévoilé. J'ai appris à Johan à mentir, et j'ai appris à mentir… Et nous nous y sommes habituées. Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai voulu vous le dire…

Teal'c : Nous serons la si vous avez besoin de nous Colonel Carter !

Daniel (moqueur) : Je reconnaît bien la les effusions de sentiments de Teal'c ! (Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Sam.) Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à faire appel à Aurélie ou à moi !

Sam (souriant) : Merci de votre présence ! Je sais que je peux compter sur vous !

Daniel : Alors allons délivrer le trio infernal : une jeune militaire déterminée, une petite princesse malicieuse et un vieux Général grincheux et ironique !

Sam (riant) : Ne parle pas comme ça du Général !

Daniel : Ah ah… T'es toujours en train de le défendre, hein ! Tu en pince pour lui, n'est ce pas ?

Sam (rouge) : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Daniel (amusé) : Oh ! Je t'en prie ! A d'autres ! Comment c'était la nuit dans les douches ? (Il sortit des photos de sa poche.) J'ai les photos ! Vous voulez voir Teal'c ?

Sam (écarlate, commençant à le courser) : Toi tu vas voir !!!

Daniel (courrant à toutes jambes) : Au secours !!!

Le sourcil de Teal'c se leva, surpris, à la vue de ses deux amis se courant après en riant.

_Pendant ce temps, dans la cellule…_

Jack abasourdi regardait tour à tour Aurélie et Johan.

Jack (sidéré) : Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ?

Aurélie : Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, mon Général ! Je viens juste d'apprendre que Johan est la fille…

Johan (revigorée par la voix de sa mère) : Ben en fait Maman elle m'a dit que je devais pas le dire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas décevoir le Général O'Neill ! Vous le connaissez ?

Aurélie (rieuse) : Oui Johan ! (Désignant Jack) Voici le Général O'Neill ! Mais toi tu le connais plus sous le nom de Jack !

Johan (au garde à vous) : Ok mon-Général-Jack-O'Neill !

Jack (amusé) : Euh… Jack ça suffira !

Johan (riant) : Alors c'est à toi que Maman elle arrête pas de dire « Mon Général » ! « Mon Général » par-ci, « Mon Général » par-là !

Aurélie (rentrant dans le jeu) : Oh oui c'est sur ! (Imitant Sam) « Mon Général, vous allez bien j'espère ! » Mais le plus drôle c'est lui ! Le dur et ironique O'Neill prononçant le nom de son second ! (Souriant comme une idiote et prenant une voix rauque et tendre.) Carter… Carter… Sam… (Faisant mine d'être gênée) Euh… excusez-moi Colonel !

Johan riait tellement qu'elle faillit s'étouffer. Quand à Jack, il rougissait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire car il savait qu'Aurélie ne décrivait que trop bien l'attitude qu'il avait avec Sam.

_**Radio**_

Jack : Colonel Carter, pouvez-vous me signaler votre position ?

Aurélie/Johan (imitant le Général) : Carter… Carter… Sam…

Sam (entendant les filles) : Euh… Nous sommes près du vaisseau ! Tout ce passe bien de votre côté ?

Jack (de plus en plus gêné) : Euh… Oui ! A part que je dois faire face à deux hystériques qui ne font que de crier votre nom !

Sam : Ah… euh… et pourquoi ?

Jack : En fait elles s'amusent à nous imiter lorsqu'on se parle, tous les deux ! Et pour vous, tout se passe bien ?

Sam : Elles vont voir toutes les deux quand je les verrai ! On va dire que Daniel est en forme aussi et il a des photos compromettantes…

Jack : Oh d'accord ! A tout à l'heure Colonel !

Sam : A tout à l'heure mon Général !

_Dans la cellule_

Jack : Sam n'est pas gâtée non plus avec Daniel ! Il a ressorti les photos… compromettantes…

Aurélie (sortant des images de sa poche) : Ah celles-là ? C'est vrai qu'on les a bien réussies !!!

Johan (intéressée) : C'est quoi ?

Aurélie : C'est des photos de Sam et Jack qui dorment sur des serviettes après avoir été à la piscine !

Johan (étonnée) : On dirait qu'ils sont tous nus ! Oh regarde, ils dorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Ils sont trop mignons !!!

Aurélie : Ca c'est pas nouveau ! La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants !

Jack : Oh, ça suffit Major !

Johan et Aurélie explosèrent de rire devant la mine dépitée du Général.

_Devant le vaisseau_

Daniel : Euh… Sam… Comment on rentre ?

Sam : Ben par la porte !

Elle posa 4 charges d'explosifs. Daniel se releva après l'explosion et pénétra dans le vaisseau suivit de près par ses deux amis. Deux Jaffas gardaient la porte, l'archéologue leur tira dessus, les tuant tous les deux, et se retourna fier de lui.

Sam : Euh… Daniel, je vous jure de raconter ça à Aurélie mais arrêtez de jouer à Indiana Jones !

Daniel : Mais c'est ma vraie nature !

Teal'c leva un sourcil lourd de sens à la déclaration de l'archéologue et Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire. Daniel, toujours à fond dans son rôle, rasait les murs, l'arme au poing. Ils tuèrent quelques Jaffas et atteignirent les cellules… vides.

_**Radio**_

Sam : Mon Général, quelle est votre position ?

Apophys : Colonel Carter ! Nous vous attendons avec impatience dans la salle du trône !

Ils coururent jusqu'à la salle, mais Sam les arrêta devant la porte.

Sam : Nous savons tous que c'est un piège ! Il nous faut quelqu'un pour couvrir nos arrières ! Teal'c, pouvez-vous nous attendre ici avec une partie du chargement ? Mais si ça tourne au vinaigre, intervenez !

Teal'c : Je le ferai Colonel Carter !

Sam : Merci Teal'c. (Elle regarda Daniel) Allons-y !

Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Apophys les attendait, souriant. Derrière lui, Jack, Johan et Aurélie étaient enfermés dans une cage. Aurélie tenait la petite sur ses genoux et l'empêchait de parler.

Apophys : Où est le Jaffa ?

Sam : Il n'a pas pu nous accompagner ! Il est sur Chulak !

Apophys : Alors commençons ! Apportez-moi le Major !

Deux Jaffas la soulevèrent et la déposèrent devant le Goa'uld.

Apophys : Major Jackson, je veux tout savoir !

Aurélie : Jamais !

Le Goa'uld ne put rien obtenir de la jeune femme.

Apophys : Allez me chercher l'enfant ! Je m'occuperai de la militaire plus tard.

Sam et Daniel étaient dépités. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Johan observait l'étrange « monsieur » qui lui faisait face.

Johan : Vous avez des yeux bizarres et en plus vous êtes méchant et même pas beau !

Apophys : Silence !

Il fouilla l'esprit de la petite fille.

Apophys : C'est donc bien ce que l'on m'avait dit… Cette enfant est exceptionnelle… Elle a le pouvoir d'hypnotiser n'importe qui… Elle serait parfaite pour être mon nouvel enfant ! Et le Major ferait une très bonne femme.

Sam : Ne les touchez pas !

Apophys : Vous vous inquiétez pour votre fille Colonel ? Qui en est le père ?

Sam : Pete Shanagan ! Mais vous le savez déjà puisque vous avez sondé son esprit !

Apophys (amusé) : Peut être Pete, peut être pas…

Sam : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Apophys : Rien ! Apportez-moi la militaire ! Tel'mok vient également !

Une Jaffa s'approcha. Deux autres Jaffas déposèrent la jeune femme sur la table devant Apophys. Elle se souvint alors du localisateur Tok'ra. Elle sentit le bouton au travers de sa poche et appuya dessus. Apophys lui arracha son T-shirt. Elle sursauta et n'eut pas le temps de penser à sa (petite) tenue que déjà les deux Jaffas la mettaient sur le ventre. Elle sentit une forme froide et visqueuse onduler sur le bas de son dos. Elle hurla paniquée. Daniel était pâle comme un linge, il ne se trouvait qu'à un ou deux mètres d'elle. Il prit son couteau de fouilles le plus discrètement possible et sa peur pour sa femme l'aidant, il le lança avec une grande précision. Le couteau transperça le serpent et partit se planter dans le mur du fond. Le reptile tomba à terre, coupé en deux. Sam, Daniel, Aurélie, Jack et Johan en profitèrent pour tenter de s'enfuir. Teal'c les rejoignit mais ils furent rapidement encerclés de Jaffas.

Apophys : Vous nous quittez déjà ? Major, vous auriez pu devenir ma femme !

Aurélie : Désolée mais je suis déjà mariée, et j'aime mon mari !

Apophys : Mais il n'est pas là pour vous protéger !

Aurélie : Bien sûre que si ! Il vient juste de le faire !

Apophys (étonné) : Qui est ce ?

Daniel : MOI !

Apophys : Daniel Jackson ! Décidément, vous allez devenir mon fournisseur officiel de femmes !

Daniel (décidé) : Jamais ! Cette fois, je vous en empêcherai !

Apophys (amusé) : Mais bien sûre ! Jaffas, éliminez les !

Les Jaffas tenaient SG-1 en joue, leurs armes pointées sur eux sans aucune pitié. Aurélie entendit une détonation. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant les coups… Mais rien ne vint, pas une douleur, pas un cri… Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit qu'ils se trouvaient tous ensembles entourés d'anneaux de téléportation. Elle soupira de soulagement, les Tok'ra avaient entendu son appel et étaient venus leur porter assistance. Une fois sur le vaisseau, ils quittèrent tous la pièce des anneaux sauf Aurélie, encore assise, accusant le choc et Daniel accroupi à ses côtés…

**A SUIVRE…**


End file.
